


English Breakfast

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Vampire AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: A new vampire comes to town.





	English Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot longer than I originally planned it to be. It got out of hand real quick.
> 
> Hope you all it enjoy it.

Six months. Six long months of talking things over with everyone, Jeremy was finally moving into the house. The three of them had been together for eigth months when the topic first came up. Now its even closer to being a full year together and now they were all going to live together.

“Well I think that's the last of it.” huffed Jeremy as he dropped the box he carried in. “That is the last one from my car. How's yours looking Ryan?”

“All empty. Everything is in here and ready for unboxing.”

“Fuck that.” groaned the couch. Or rather, Michael who was face down in the couch with his limbs sprawled out. “No more. I'm done for the fucking day.”

“We have been at this for most for hours.” said Jeremy. “I can always start on this tomorrow.”

“That's fine. It's your belongings so do what you wish with them.” chuckled Ryan. “We need to stop and eat anyway. Especially me.”

“I'm too tired for food.”

“So lazy.”

“You can't say shit to me Jeremy. I moved your shit. You should be making things up to me right now.” Ryan rolled his eyes as his batty boyfriends continued to bicker. He left them to that and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two blood bags and going back out. When he came back into the living room the two were on the floor wrestling.

“Cut it out you two. Or I'm just going to go give these to some other vampires.” The man's threat made the two stopped, turning to Ryan and take note of what was in his hands. They split apart in an instant and rushed up to Ryan.

“No please don't. You know we were only playing. Right Lil J?”

“Yeah totally! You know we love each other, and we love you Ryan.” Ryan laughed as he handed over the bags.

“That's better. Suckle on those while I make something for myself.” 

“I can do that for you.” offered Michael.

“Nah, I'm only making a sandwich. Super easy.” Michael pouted but Ryan was quick to kiss it away. “If you want to do something for me you can put the news on. I want to see what the weather will be like for the weekend, since we're doing that picnic.”

“Alright.” Michael joined Jeremy on the couch, where the younger was already sucking away on his pouch. He flipped the tv on and to the right channel; they'd watch whatever it had until it got to the part Ryan wanted.

“We should bring squirt guns if it's going to be really hot out. Bet that'd be fun.” 

“You're such a kid.” The comment got a messy tongue stuck at Michael.

“Admit it, you'd like it. We could have a fire fight, but with water!” Michael merely rolled his eyes, turning to the tv as the commercial ended.

'This is the fifth attack this month. Whoever there are, they appear to be only attacking people at night.' The shot jumps to show footage of different locations as the reporter continues. 'The only proof that links these attacks together is the mark the attacker leaves on their victims.' The screen now turns to the picture of a young man's neck. There were two dots that were fairly small and red.

“Uh Michael...”

“I know Jeremy.”

“Know what?” Ryan came in then, holding his food and standing at the back behind the couch. “What's wrong?” He asked as he finally turned to look at the tv, catching the tail end of the report.

“Looks like we got trouble in town.” sighed Michael.

“I wish we could do something about it.”

“That could be risky Ryan. We could risk exposing, not only us, but vampires all together.” said Jeremy.

“But we can't just let them keep hurting people. What if they start killing them?” Ryan had a point, but it was still risky.

“Look, how about this.” Michael took both his boyfriends' hands. “If these attacks don't stop on their own, we can try stepping in. But as soon as things get dicey we're out.”

“Ok. I'm good with that.”

“Jeremy?” The younger lad took longer, but ended up agreeing too.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'm in too.” Ryan smiled, kissing both his boys.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. We support each other right?”

“Right.”

“Cool, now sit down and let's plan this picnic slash water gun fight.”

“Water guns?”

\----------------------------

It took a week for anything to stir up again. The media has started calling the unknown vampire as The Night Ripper. Which honestly sounded like something out of a YA novel. There was another attack so that meant Michael and Jeremy would be sticking their noses into matters.

The two started by patrolling the area to try and find clues that could lead them to the rogue vampire. Ryan wasn't allowed to go with them due to the threat of him being attacked if they did encounter the vampire. Reluctantly, Ryan agreed to stay behind and let the lads handle things. So during the past couple of days the only excitement the gent has had was meeting the new hire at his favorite coffee shop. The shop was right by the theater Ryan worked at, so it was perfect for that before work brew. It was surprising how well Ryan and the new guy got along. It made the trip for coffee even more enjoyable. “Ryan!”

“Hello Gavin.”

“I'm so glad you're here. This morning has been so dull. I'm dying from it.” Ryan rolled his eyes at the act, chuckled as he swatted at the other.

“It couldn't have been that bad before I got here.” He said.

“Fine. Be that way. I just won't make your drink now.” Gavin pouted.

“Ok cool. Always liked it better when Jon makes it anyway.”

“What?!”

“I'm just kidding.” Ryan roared with laughter. He didn't expect that reaction from the Brit, it was priceless. Gavin made Ryan his usual while pouting through the entire process. The two continued to chat until it was time for Ryan to leave. “Well I need to get going. I'll see you next time Gavin.”

“Uh Ryan, before you go, can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Shoot.”

“Think we could trade numbers? Y'know for texting and stuff.” The sudden meek demeanor caught Ryan off guard. Never had he seen Gavin this way. He couldn't help but find it sweet.

“Of course.” The two quickly exchanged numbers and then Ryan jogged out to get his ass to work on time. Ryan proceeded ti have a typical work day and once it was over he headed straight home. When he got home he was greeted with a note on the fridge.

Lil J & I went to check out the last scene again.  
Might be out late.  
Made you dinner. It's in the oven  
<3 Michael

The night before the boys had gone back to the other crime scenes since they had been clear of police presence. So if they're going to the most recent one that must mean it's been cleared now. Ryan opened the stove to find a dish of fresh made lasagna waiting for him. He set the oven to warm up the food. As he waited on that Ryan's phone went off.

G: You said you had Xbox yea?  
R: Yep. Sure do.  
G: Wanna play smth?  
R: Give me 20min and we can see what we got.  
G: :D

Ryan smiled at the text. The timer went off and he grabbed a plate, dished out a serving and took it to the living room. When his belly was all full and satisfied Ryan cleaned up and put the leftovers in the fridge.

R: Ready to go. What game did you have in mind?  
G: Do you have Minecraft?  
R: Out of all the games out right now, you want to play Minecraft?  
G: C'mon it'll be fun!  
R: Oh my god, alright.

The two hopped on and made a game together. They set up their mics so they could talk and then started exploring their little world. Ryan and Gavin played for a long time; just running around and building the craziest things. They spent so long playing that Ryan was still awake and going when Michael and Jeremy came home.

“Hear that?” Jeremy asked as they walked through the threshold. “I think Ryan is still up.”

“Wonder who he's talking to.” The lads ventured into the next room where they found their boyfriend screaming at the tv.

“I told you that would happen! Redstone doesn't work like that and now you blew up our house!” Ryan's shouting got an earful of unidentifiable noises and squeaks. “That's it. No more. Have fun with this, I'm building my own home over on the other side.” As Ryan moved his character out of the crater, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Michael and Jeremy standing at the side and looking at him. “Oh hey guys, what's up?”

“Not much. We just got back. Who are ya playin' with?” asked Michael.

“Friend from the coffee shop.”

“How long have you two been at this?”

“Since, oh crap.” Ryan took a look at the time and saw it was way late. Waking up for work tomorrow was going to be awful. “Hey Gav, I'm gonna have to call it a here. Yeah, see you later.” He pulled off his headset and exited the call and game. “Sorry about that. But uh, I guess I was playing since I got home pretty much. After I ate dinner, of course.”

“I can't believe you played Minecraft for almost five hours.” Jeremy chuckled.

“Apparently so.” Ryan set his controller down and stood, stretching his legs before walking to his boyfriends. “So how did your night go?”

“Shitty. Couldn't find anything useful.” Michael grumbled. “Just a faint scent but that's not enough to find the bastard if we passed him.” He started growling now and Jeremy had to swat at him to get him to knock it off. The older huffed and then left to grab a beer.

“I hate to say this but we might have to wait until they strike again. And instead of waiting for police to clear, we sneak over to prevent missing anything and maybe get a better scent to work with.” Jeremy sighed.

“But even with the scent what are you going to do? Sniff everyone who passes you?”

“We'd patrol the areas and see if they come around again. All the scenes are close together so he must live near or visit the area a lot.” That was reasonable. A bit risky of the vampire but it made sense that they wouldn't go far out of their way for a meal.

“That makes sense. Wish it didn't take someone else to get hurt though.” Jeremy wrapped his arms around Ryan, kissing him on his chin.

“You and us both buddy.” He said. The two moved to sit down on the couch, switching the tv over to a show. As they did Michael returned with a funky smelling drink. “Dude did you make a bloodchalada?”

“Fuck yeah. After the night we had.” Jeremy rolled his eyes as Michael sipped his drink. He then swiped it from the other and took a drink too. Ryan let the two go at it; letting them tucker themselves out.

He just let his mind wander on about that mystery vampire.

\----------------------------

Another few days pass by and sadly, another attack occurs. It's getting to the point where authorities are requesting for no one to go anywhere at night alone. Michael was spouting the same thing to Ryan. “I don't care that you're a grown ass man. I love you and want to make sure this douche doesn't get his hands on you.”

“I agree with him Ryan.” said Jeremy. “We know you can take care of yourself. But since we know what the true threat is we want to be careful.”

“I know you boys are just looking out for me. I promise not to go anywhere at night. I'll come straight home from work and nothing else.” That's what Ryan had said he'd do, and he'd stick to it. To the best of his ability.

On Friday the theater was premiering their run of Rocky Horror Picture Show, and like most premieres, Ryan had to stay late. It was barely past eleven when Ryan was finally able to leave. He got to his car and right as he was about to open the door when he heard running. When Ryan turned to see what was up a person slammed into him. It was a girl and she looked incredibly frightened. “Are you alright?”

“Please! You have to help me. It's him!”

“Who?”

“The Night Ripper! He got me to follow him, saying he needed help then turned around and attacked me.” Ryan looked at the girl and saw how the collar of her dress was now ripped and the rest of her outfit ruffled, probably from when she tried to get away.

“Where was this?”

“Over there!” She pointed across the street, to an alley between a bar and the restaurant next to it.

“Let me walk you to your car.” Ryan put his arm around the young miss and led her back to her car. The made it over safely, and as she was getting in the car there was a noise from the alley. “Lock the door and stay here. If I'm not back in five minutes call the police.” The girl agreed. Ryan closed her door and then went to investigate.

The alley was dark; only barely making out the outlines of the dumpters and other shit littering the space. “Hello? Anyone back here? No response. Ryan steadied himself and walked further. A few steps in and he heard a clank from a dumpster. “I know you're here. So don't pretend to be a cat. You attacked that girl and-” Ryan's words warped into a yell as he was tackled to the ground. His first thought was to not get bit. So he reached out to try and grab the vampire's head to push him back. But before he could do it he was pulled up and slammed into the dumpter. With the human momentarily dazed the vampire took the chance, pressing his face to the neck and bit down.

 

Ryan had never been bitten by anyone other than his lads. This was nothing like that. This was rushed and painful. No care or love, just a vampire looking for a meal. Ryan attempted to push the vampire off, but it was too late and he was starting to feel weak from the blood lost. “S-stop. Get off.” He pleaded. And surprisingly, the vampire stopped sure enough. What happened next truly surprised Ryan. The vampire pulled away and looked him in the eye. It took no time at all for Ryan to recognize those hazel green eyes. “Ryan?”

Gavin. Gavin was the vampire who has been going around attacking people. God dammit. Ryan groaned, pressing a hand against his dripping neck. He forced himself to sit up as he stared at Gavin. “Oh my god, Ryan, I-I didn't know it was you. Oh shit.” The vampire was panicked and rambling. Past that there were sirens and the sounded like they were getting closer. Which meant it has been five minutes and the girl called the police.

“We need to go. Need to get to my car.” Ryan made an attempt to sand up but his legs wobbled under him and made it near impossible. Gavin quickly went to Ryan's side and had him lean on him. 

“Your car I'm guessing is where the police are coming from. Mine is the other way.” Given his strength he could easily play crutch. So he took lead and walked them to his car. The two managed to the car and drive out of there without any trouble. Gavin did the only thing he could think of and took them to his house.

Pulling into the driveway Gavin killed the engine and got out to help Ryan. They got inside and go Ryan to lie down on the couch. “Ok, ok, let me see your neck.” The human gave a questioning look. “I'm not going to bite you! I just want to see if the bloody bleedin' stopped.” Ryan looked to Gavin, trying to find any sign that he was lying. When he found nothing, Ryan moved his hand away from his neck. His hand and neck were smeared with blood. It trailed down his neck a little and soaked into his shirt collar some. “Well, it looks to have stopped on it's own.”

Gavin stood and left for a moment, returning shortly with a first aid kit. “You probably don't trust me anymore, so you can use this to clean up.” The vampire muttered, frowning as he handed Ryan the kit and went to sit on the opposite end of the couch.

Ryan sat up and dug into the kit, making use of the antiseptic wipes and a big square bandage. “It's not only my trust Gavin. I'm also extremely disappointed in you.”

“D-disappointed?”

“I would think any decent vampire would know better than to attack innocent people for blood. Only monsters do that.”

“Wait, you know vampires exist?!”

“Yes.”

“What?!” Ryan couldn't help but roll his eyes.

“I figured you could tell that by my scent by now. I spend my life with two vampires. I'd imagine I would reek of them.”

“I was focused on other things in my defense.” Gavin muttered. Ryan put the bandage over the bite mark then closed the first aid kit.

“Gavin, you're the one whose been attacking people, aren't you?” The Brit looked away. So that was a yes. “Why are you doing this?”

“You have to believe me when I say I've only been doing this as a last resort. I would never do this otherwise. I just moved here, as you know, and so I have no contacts here. No source to blood bags or anything.” Gavin scrubbed his face furiously. “I'm so sorry Ryan. I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else. I had no choice.” Ryan listened carefully to Gavin's words. The vampire seemed genuine and truly remorseful for what he's done. From all their coffee meet ups and playing games together, Gavin never seemed he could be capable of anything really malicious.

“Alright. I believe you.”

“Y-you do?”

“Yes. But you have to stop attacking people for meals.”

But, but I have no other-”

“I'll supply you with blood.” Gavin's mouth gaped.

“Are you crazy? Your vampire friends will be furious if I did that.”

“They have no say in the matter. It's my choice. You're my friend Gavin, and I want to help you.” In an instant Gavin threw himself onto Ryan to give him the biggest hug he could muster.

“Thank you so much Ryan. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you. I promise I won't let you down again.”

“Right. I'm just glad this is all resolved now.” Ryan smiled, letting out a relieved sigh.

“I'm still wrried about your vamp friends.”

“Boyfriends.”

“Bloody hell. Whatever. I'm just scared they'll smell me on you and get crossed at you about it.”

“You let me worry about them.”

To say they were less than excited when they heard the news of Ryan's attack, would be an understatement of the highest caliber. Michael punched a hole in the wall and Jeremy had to hold him back when he went to attack the couch next. Ryan made up a story to tell them; how he got away and lied to the police about the fact he was attacked by a vampire. Ryan also left out the fact that he knew his attacker, to both his boys and the police. He also left out the part about how he was now helping him get blood.

For the time being Ryan just let it all slide to side lines. He would tell Michael and Jeremy the truth, just once all the news reports die down and the whole thing blows over. That shouldn't take too long.

\----------------------------

Michael and Jeremy had continued their patrols for another week before giving them a rest. “It's like the guy just stopped.”

“Maybe they found another way to eat. Or just got bored.”

“Maybe they saw what they were doing was wrong. I mean, if they stopped attacking people does it matter why?” Ryan think it was important to know the why, just that the attacks stopped at all. And that wasn't just because he knew the real reason for why they stopped.

“It kind of those though.” argued Jeremy. “Why did the guy start attacking in the first place? And then out of no where he just stops. Seems fishy to me honestly.”

Ryan needed to tell them what happened. How Gavin was the vampire and he was able to help him get blood another way. He just didn't know the best way to bring it up. Michael would get upset for certain, Jeremy could go either way. It killed Ryan that he was keeping this secret from his boys, but he was afraid of what they would think of him for keeping things from them.

For now Ryan just continued his deliveries to Gavin when getting his morning coffee. “Ryan, this is crazy. You have to tell them.” Gavin said as the two sat during the Brit's break. “I'm not anymore excited about it as you are but you can't lie to your boyfriends.”

“I didn't mean for this to go on so long. It just happened!”

“You loon.” He grumbled into his bloodbag.

“I'll do it tonight. How about that?”

“I wish you luck mate.”

“I should make you come over when I do it.”

“What?! Your Michael will murder me. What with how you describe him.”

“I wouldn't let him hurt you. Screaming maybe. But no hurting.” Ryan promised, taking a sip from his coffee. “I could always bring them here. It's public so they couldn't do anything too out of hand.”

“I dunno Ryan.” The gent sighed. This shouldn't be hard. Ok, it was going to be hard no matter what, but because he waited so long it made things kind of worse. This was life though; wasn't suppose to be easy.

“How about, I tell Jeremy and you meet him first. Then we'll do Michael next. How does that work?”

“That, that doesn't sound too awful. Jeremy sounds lovely.” Gavin gave a small smile. Doing it one at a time might be an effective way of tackling this. Having one angry vampire at a time was more manageable than two angry vampires at once.

“I could bring Jeremy by tomorrow. Neither of us have work so it works out perfectly.”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds like it could work.” And that's the plan they went with.

The next day Ryan came into the shop with Jeremy in tow. Ryan told the other they needed to go grocery shopping and managed to get him to come along with him. Surprisingly, promising to buy coffee and doughnut was all the vampire needed to agree to coming along. Ryan tried his best to stay calm about the things to come, and yet those best efforts Jeremy was able to sense that something was wrong with his boyfriend. “Are you alright Rye? You seem kinda anxious.”

“Do I? I don't feel that out of it. Just need my morning coffee is all.” Jeremy seemed unconvinced. Stupid vampire sixth sense bullshit.

The boys rolled into the shop and within a few seconds Ryan spotted Gavin. The Brit was back making drinks while Jon was on register. They ordered their drinks and snack then stepped to the side. “Hey Ryan. What are you doing here?” Gavin asked innocently.

“Oh just grabbing a small breakfast before running some errands.” Ryan answered casually. He had texted Gavin when they had been leaving the house, letting the other know he would be showing up with Jeremy soon.

“Who's your friend here? Oh! Is this one of the lads you're always talking about?” Ryan blushed, muttering under his breath. Jeremy laughed at the question.

“Always talking about, huh?”

“Totally! Oh let me guess, you're Jeremy yeah?”

“Nice guess.” Jeremy offered his hand and Gavin shook it with a smile. Then suddenly Gavin was being called for by a coworker.

“I got to go but hey, I have my break here in a few. If you'd like we could sit and chat for a bit.”

“Sure.” Gavin nodded before running off to avoid getting yelled at. The second the other was out of sight Jeremy was pulling Ryan to the side.

“Is there something you want to tell me Ryan?”

“What do you me-”

“Ryan, you're acting different and I don't know if you know this, but your friend there is a vampire.”

“Oh that.” Jeremy smacked his forehead.

“Yeah that! I'm gonna go ahead and venture a guess to say the two are connected.” Ryan sighed heavily.

“Yes, they are.”

“Ryan, what the fuck is going on?”

“It's nothing bad, I promise. Let's just wait for Gavin and I can explain everything.” Jeremy trusted Ryan. He would never doubt him for a moment. But he had this feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

They waited for Gavin to come out for his break. When the other was walking towards them, with their order in hand, he saw the indifferent look on Jeremy's face. He could help but shrink under that look. “We doing alright here fellas?” Jeremy said nothing, just continued the glare. Oh yeah he knew. “Guessed I've been sniffed out then.”

“Yeah.”

“Guess we outta just jump right into things then.” Gavin set the tray down and took a seat at the table, scooching just a little closer to ryan's side. For precautionary purposes. “Well, as you've gathered, I'm a vampire just like yourself.”

“I only figured out recently that Gavin was a vampire.” added Ryan.

“So what, you two became good friends and he told you?”

“Not exactly. It definitely wasn't a planned unveiling.” Gavin frowned as he looked down at his hands. Ryan put his hand on Gavin's back, trying to be a reassurance for him.

“Remember how I was attacked by the rogue vampire a few weeks ago?”

“Oh you got to be shitting my dick.”

“It was an accident! I would never hurt Ryan!”

“Except you did!” Jeremy growled. He was actually baring his fangs, something Ryan has never seen the other do before.

“I didn't know it was him. I had already bitten him and then I realized it was Ryan and immediately got off of him. Then I took him home to patch him up.” Gavin felt terrible. He felt terrible for all he had done, he was just trying to survive. When he attacked Ryan he was hit harder than he let Ryan know. Gavin never felt so awful for what he had done.

“Ryan, why didn't you tell us this when it happened?” asked Jeremy, turning to Ryan fully at this point. He didn't care about Gavin right now, he wanted to hear what his boyfriend had to say.

“You remember what happened when Michael saw I had been bitten when you had your accident? If I had told you I knew my attacker it would have been ten times worse than that moment.” Jeremy sighed, his shoulders sagging as he knew Ryan was right. “I planned on telling you both, I promise you that. That's why I brought you here today.”

“But what about Michael? He needs to know too.”

“Of course. I thought it would be better to tell you individually than it would have been to tell you together.” Ryan's body sagged, leaning back in his chair. Jeremy reached over and took the human's hand, running his thumb across it.

“I'm sorry you felt scared to tell us about this. I don't want you to ever feel scared about telling us anything.”

“If there's ever a next time on something like this, I promise to tell you two as soon as it happens.” Jeremy smiled, squeezing Ryan's hand.

“And Gavin.”

“Y-yes Jeremy?”

“You ever do anything to hurt Ryan again and I'll pile drive your head into the ground.”

“Jeremy!”

“I'm just saying! What he did to you and the others was disguising.”

“Still!” Jeremy rolled his eyes. He was only joking. Sort of.

“So I'm gonna guess that you're the reason there hasn't been anymore attacks then? You're helping Gavin get blood another way.” asked Jeremy.

“Yeah, he is.” Gavin confirmed. “But it's not what you think. I only recently moved here and I didn't know any other way to get blood in town. I was only ever a temporary thing and I hate that I had to do it in the first place.”

“How has Ryan been getting you blood?” Ryan squeezed Jeremy's hand and it made the vampire look at him. “I've been making extra bags and giving them to Gavin.”

“That explains the change in your eating habits.”

“It's only been blood bags though!” Gavin was quick to say. “Ryan was the last person I have bitten and I'm not about to go back to doing anything so heinous again.”

“Since I already make bags for you and Michael then making some for Gavin too was easy enough to do. He's my friend so how could I not?” Ryan looked determined, like he would still do it even if Jeremy said he didn't want him to do it. Jeremy just smiled as he leaned over to kiss the human.

“If that's how you want to help him then you don't need any permission from us. Don't worry about me or Michael.” He said with assurance. 

“Thank you.” Ryan smiled, giving the other a kiss. “Now all that is left is to tell Michael.”

“I can be with you for that if you want.”

“I think that would be best.” Ryan admitted. “I just need to figure out how to go about doing it.”

“I think I have an idea.”

\----------------------------

It wasn't the most flawless plan, nor was it all that original, but at least they had something. The idea was to butter Michael up with some of his favorite things, and at the same time they would invite Gavin over for a game night. Hopefully giving him his favorite things will soften him up for when they tell their old vampire the news.

They decided to wait a few days so they could have time to gather up all they would need for the plan. Ryan just really hoped Jeremy's idea worked. Worked with the most minimal amount of damage possible at least. Soon came the dreaded day and it was time to get things rolling. “Steak for game night? I'm sure pizza and snacks would be just fine.” Michael had come into the kitchen, catching Ryan doing dinner prep.

“What's wrong with steak? I felt like doing some actual cooking tonight.” Ryan defended. “It's been nothing but junk food lately so I planned on fixing that.” Michael rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

“Whatever weirdo. Just don't expect any help from me.”

“Yeah yeah, quit your yappin'. I don't need your help.” Michael walked up to Ryan, back to laughing as he wrapped his arms around Ryan.

“Anyway, where's your friend? Thought he would be here by now.” He said.

“Oh, he texted me saying he would be running late.” Which wasn't a lie or Ryan trying to stall. Gavin had gotten caught up at work and was roped into helping close the cafe. 

“I still can't believe Jeremy got to meet your mystery coffee friend before me.” Yeah because that was totally not a planned thing at all. Ryan sighed, putting down the knife he was chopping veggies with as he turned around in Michael's arms. 

“I told you that was an accident.”

“A likely story.” The vampire kissed Ryan, then letting go and patted him on the shoulder. “I'm only teasing you. You're so tense.” Michael left on that note. Right as he left the kitchen Jeremy came walking in next.

“You doing alright buddy?” He asked.

“I'm still unsure about this. We know we'll see Gavin and know right away that he's a vampire. Whose to say that won't start shit right then and there.”

“It shouldn't. I met him so I already know, so I can just say we forgot to tell him that.”

“That's walking a fine line Jeremy.”

“This whole thing is walking a fine line! But it's all we got. Hopefully it won't be a total shit storm.” The doorbell rang and in that moment Ryan felt his heart practically stop. Jeremy squeezed Ryan's hand, pulling him out of the stupor. “Hey, everything will be alright.” Ryan took a deep breath, then a small affirmative before heading towards the door. He answered it and found a nervous looking Gavin.

“Hey Ryebread.” The vampire greeted meekly.

“Hello Gavin. Hope you like steak with your video games.”

“You're making steaks?!” The promise of a nice dinner instantly perked the Brit up. “You doing this just for me? You spoil me Ryan.” He teased. Ryan led Gavin to the living room, where the boys were playing some GTA. The second they entered the room the game was paused and eyes were on them.

“'Bout time I get to meet this fuck.” said Michael as he vaulted over the couch. But as he took the first step to come over he instantly froze, his face scrunching in confusion. “You forgot to mention the dude was a vampire.”

“What? No way.” Jeremy looked between the other two vampires, trying to look genuine in his reaction. “We totally mentioned it.”

“You were probably only half listening when we mentioned it. I think you were cooking when we were talking about it.” added Ryan.

“Oh.” Michael tried to remember such a thing happening but came up with nothing. “Well who cares. Let's get shit rolling and play some dumb video games.” The lads scurried off, leaving Ryan to leisurely follow behind them.

Things had started rather smoothly. It was as if this wasn't their first time hanging out as the four of them. The jokes and teasing came natural, even the rough housing, it was all playful fun and nothing escalated out of hand. After some time Ryan left to go get dinner started. When Gavin and Jeremy weren't looking, Michael snuck off and went to kitchen.

When walking into the room almost immediately Michael could tell Ryan was off. That he had been hiding the feelings of stress that were now gushing out of him. “Ryan.” His voice made the other jump, quickly turning to look at who had said his name. “You're stressing out. I can hear your heart beat from across the room. What's wrong?” Ryan looked away and that only confirmed things further that something was up. “You're not telling me something.”

“I don't want to upset you with it.” Ryan muttered.

“I'm upset that you won't tell me. I'm upset that you feel like you can't tell me about whatever is making you feel this way.” Michael's expression turned sour and sad. “We're suppose to be able to tell each other anything, remember?”

“I know. And I want to tell you, again its just that I know it'll upset you.” The human picked his eyes up, looking to Michael again. “It has to do with when I was attacked by that vampire.” Michael's body turned stiff, staying like that for a tick before taking a hard, deep breath.

“Does it have anything to do with Gavin?” Ryan's head barely moved, but it was enough to answer the question.

“It was a complete and total accident Michael. Gavin had no idea it was me until I fought back. Please don't be mad, please don't hurt him. Everything is ok between him and us.” The vampire was silent. He closed his eyes as he took another long, deep breath. As he let it out he slowly opened his eyes again.

“You're friends with the vampire that attacked you?”

“I didn't know Gavin was a vampire until that night. As far as I had known, he was human like me and worked at a coffee shop.” Ryan looked so scared. He was afraid of what Michael might say or do. Which was kind of funny because Michael didn't know what to really say or do in this moment.

“I need to go.”

“W-what?”

“I need to think. I'll be back.” Before Ryan could say anything Michael was gone and the back door was left open.

God Ryan could only imagine what Michael must be thinking right now. He wouldn't blame him if Michael hated him. Not only did he lie about everything but he invited the vampire who attacked him to their home. Ryan stood their in fear and shock, and only came out of it when he felt a hand touching his. It was Jeremy and he was looking right worried. “It'll be ok. He just needs some time to think.”

“He didn't yell. He didn't do anything. Just stared, talked a little, then left. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.”

“Hey now, you know Michael loves you. He may be mad now but that won't last forever.” Ryan found no comfort in Jeremy's words. He wish they made him feel better about all this. But they did not. “Here, come on, let's go lie down.”

“But, but dinner-”

“That's not important right now.” Jeremy took Ryan's hand and took him into the living room. Gavin had taken to the end of the couch, where he has curled up and nearly sunk into the cushions. The tv was still on the game the boys had been playing, only it was on the pause screen at the moment. When Jeremy and Ryan walked into the room Gavin picked his head up.

“Should I leave?” He asked quietly.

“No, it's alright, you can stay.” Jeremy took them over to the couch. He sat down first and then had Ryan lie down with his head in Jeremy's lap. “You're gonna take it easy and rest. We'll watch tv or something.”

Ryan remembers Jeremy taking the controller and changing channels. That was the last thing he remembered. When Ryan wakes up again it's the middle of the night and he's in their bed with the lights turned off. Ryan shifted, looking and seeing that he was alone in the bed. Jeremy must have brought him up here at some point after her had fallen asleep. But what about Michael? Did he come home? And was Gavin still over? What if Michael came home, saw Gavin and a fight broke out? Ryan moved quick and climbed out of bed, and as his feet hit the floor the bedroom door opened and walking in was Michael. “You came back.”

“Of course I did. I live here.” The joke being Michael's way of trying to lighten the mood. It worked because Ryan gave a small laugh at it. Michael walked forward and sat beside Ryan on the bed.

“Where are Jeremy and Gavin?”

“Jeremy is in the other room and Gavin went home. And before you ask, no I didn't punch or fight or do anything to Gavin. I just asked if he could leave.” Ryan couldn't help but sigh in relief. That was much better than anything his brain had imagined. 

“So, how was your night?” Ryan asked.

“S'alright. If it's ok with you, I want to talk about what really happened.”

“Ok.” Ryan laid back down and pulled Michael down with him, having the vampire rest his head on his chest. He told Michael exactly what he had told Jeremy. Told him what happened during the attack, how he was helping Gavin make sure he has blood. He emphasized on how Gavin did what he did as a last resort and regretted ever having to do it. He never wanted to hurt anyone. During the retelling, Michael would chime in every so often either to make a comment or ask a question. No raised voices, just calm and collected. “And yeah, that's pretty much all of it.”

“I can see why you didn't want to tell me straight away.” Michael never wanted Ryan to feel like he had to hide anything, but in this instance he could completely understand it.

“It was worse compared to the last time someone else bit me. It was in reason for me to worry about what you would think.”

“Well based on how Jeremy reacted, I would have been ten times that. But also Jeremy is way better than me when it comes to this shit.” Ryan placed a kiss to Michael's head.

“I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't trust you. I trust you and Jeremy more than anything.”

“It's ok. I get it. I know my temper gets the better of me, especially when it has to do with someone I care about.” Michael sighed. “But I know you and I know that you wouldn't have invited Gavin over unless you knew he wouldn't ever hurt you again.”

“He really is a good guy. He just had a moment of weakness.” Michael leaned up and kissed Ryan under the chin.

“We can try another game night with him if you want.” He said.

“Really?”

“Yeah, he seems like a good enough dude. And if he ever tries anything funny ever again I'll just rip his heart out.”

“Michael!”

“I'm only kidding.”

“I doubt that.”

“I am a saint good sir.”

Ryan wrapped his arms around Michael and flipped them around, then proceeded to start tickling the vampire in retaliation. The two rolled around until Jeremy came barging in. “I hear laughter this can't be good.”

“Fuck you J. Everything is peachy keen up in here.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep.” Ryan pushed Michael off of him and sat up. “Everything is all good.”

“I'm glad.” Jeremy smiled, walking over and kissing each of his boys. “Had me worried there.”

“Get nothing to worry about now!”

“Well, maybe not entirely nothing.”

\----------------------------

The next few days Gavin didn't show up for work. His coworkers said he called in sick and was staying home so he didn't pass it onto the others. Ryan knew that wasn't the truth. Gavin skipped four days before he came back to work. The second Ryan walked into the coffee shop, and Gavin spotted him, the Brit ran to hide.

Ryan rolled his eyes at it, walking up to the counter. “Hey Jon, can you get Gavin to come out here please?” He asked.

“Sure thing Ryan.” Jon smiled before heading into the back. It took a moment of silence, then there was loud shrieking and squawking then suddenly Gavin burst through the door. He stumbled to try and keep himself from tripping, but ended up crashing into Ryan instead.

“Oh uh, hi there Ryebread. How goes it?” Ryan raised a brow and Gavin did knew what it meant. “I've been avoiding you yeah. Just a smidge.”

“He's not mad Gavin. Not anymore at least.”

“How can you be sure?” Gavin near shouted, but quickly caught himself. He grabbed Ryan and pulled them off to a table in the corner. “How can you be absolutely sure he won't murder me on sight?”

“Because I trust him.” Ryan saw the uncertainty in Gavin's eyes.

“I trust you.” He finally said. “So I guess I have to trust Michael too.” That made Ryan smile.

“Did you get the bags I dropped off?”

“yes. Thankfully Jon's a good boy and doesn't open packages that aren't for him.” Gavin said with a small chuckle.

“I have another here.” Ryan said as he pulled a small paper bag out of his backpack. “Also, we want to invite you over for a redo game night. If you're up for it.”

“I'd like that.”

 

“Wow. Though I'd have to do some convincing there.”

“Like I said, I trust you Ryan.”

Ryan picked Gavin up from work later in the early evening. When Ryan had left Gavin earlier so he could work, he made sure to text Michael and Jeremy to let them know of the spontaneous game night. They ordered pizza and played GTA until they crashed. Well, Ryan did most of the crashing. Poor human being the odd one out. When Ryan fell asleep the lads carefully laid the gent out on the couch and they all sat on the floor. They continued playing their game as quietly as they could.

The three vampires were up for a few more hours before they decided to call it a night. Jeremy carried Ryan to bed after saying good night to Gavin. Michael walked Gavin out to his car. “That was really fun. Enjoyed it immensely. Thank you Michael.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Well, you gave me a second chance when most wouldn't. If you hadn't I would've understood.” Gavin had been expecting the other vampire to hate his guts. This was all truly surprising to him and he couldn't be more grateful to Michael.

“You should really be thanking Ryan. He told me what happened, as well as the rest of it.”

“The rest of it?”

“Yeah. Like how you moved here, had no one or much of anything. You were doing what you needed to in order to survive. It was a horrible situation and Ryan helped get you out of it.” Gavin was surprised. He hadn't expected to be having this talk at all. “Ryan put his faith in you that you would be true to your word. That you wouldn't attack anyone after the incident with Ryan. I love him and trust him, and if he says you're a good guy then you're a good guy.”

“What about the fact that it's his blood that Ryan has been giving me?” Gavin asked nervously.

“That's his choice. As long as you don't take advantage of him, then it has nothing to do with me.” Suddenly Michael was pulled into a strong hug. He could feel the life being squeezed out of him.

“You're such a sweet boy Michael! I promise I will not take any of your kindness for granted. Not yours, not Ryan's, not Jeremy's.”

“Alright alright. No need to make this all sappy.” Michael pried Gavin off of him. He was greeted with a giant grin. “Now get your ass home and in bed. You still have work tomorrow.”

“Yes boy!”

\----------------------------

It was a slow start, like really slow, but Michael had pretty much fully forgiven Gavin for all that has happened. It was probably when Ryan witnessed Gavin push Michael into the pool and was not utterly murdered for it, that he was convinced the two were now friends. In retaliation Michael had grabbed Gavin and proceeded to dunk him a thousand times over. Then there was the time they had all been invited to Gavin's apartment. Gavin told them his full story, Ryan had heard it before but not Jeremy and Michael.

Gavin had been born a vampire. He was about sixty years older than Michael and he came from a pretty well off family, though the history of how the family came to be that way was very sketchy. And to this day it was still sketchy, and that was partial to why Gavin decided to leave and come to the states. His only best friend had joined the army so there was nothing keeping him there. So Gavin gathered up everything he owned and moved to the one place he knew someone. He had met the person through Xbox Live, and actually has still yet to meet the them face to face. As far as Gavin knew the person was human. “You sure they live here?”

“Of course! Why would they lie to me?” Michael let out a scoff.

“Why haven't they come to see you yet then? You told them you moved here and yet the two of you haven't met.” Ryan didn't want this to turn out as Gavin getting catfished. He watched on as the two went back and forth.

“Geoff would never do that! He's just busy is all. I have been too.” Gavin huffed. “He runs his own tech company so he's way busier than any of us.”

“Michael be nice. I'm sure Gavin' wouldn't let someone lead him on like this.” said Ryan. “You two have done Skype calls I'm sure.”

“Yeah! Loads of them. I've even talked to his roommate a bunch.”

“He has his own tech company and has a roommate?” Jeremy asked.

“Sounds like shit.” Michael said for the hundredth time. Gavin frowned. He's known Geoff for years. The man wouldn't lead him astray.

“Rather the guy is really here or not, in the end, you have us Gavin.” Jeremy patted Gavin's shoulder. “You got us and that's something right?”

“Right!”

“You two are sappy puppies.” Michael groaned as he rolled his eyes at the scene.

“Aw Michael.” Gavin tried to hug the younger but he was too busy shoving the other away.

“Stop it! Oh my god you're slobberin' all over me!”

“Am not!”

“Might as well be!” Ryan and Jeremy roared with laughter as they watched Michael try to wrestle Gavin off.

“Well you kids have fun. I'll be in the other room if you need me.” Ryan kissed Jeremy then left the room. Gavin noticed Ryan walking away as he broke out of Michael's headlock.

“Where's Ryan going?” He asked.

“He has some stuff to get done. Thinks if he gets it done now he can join us for games later.” explained Jeremy.

“Oh.” Being a stage technician Gavin didn't think Ryan would ever have work at home. Unless this was something for the house. Or it could be personal stuff. Whatever it was he shouldn't worry about it. “So its just us three for now.”

“Yep. Now I saw we play Worms.”

“Fine. But only if you don't name all your worms Rimmy Tim again.” groaned Michael.

“It's the best name ever! Don't hate Michael.”

The lads booted up the Xbox and played a few rounds of Worms. Nearly two hours later and Ryan was still not back from whatever it was he was doing. Gavin had a weird feeling in his belly. Be it his natural curiosity or some funny sixth sense, but he was having a feeling and he had no idea why. The Brit excused himself saying he needed a bathroom break and sneaked off to find the human.

First Gavin checked the office, yknow the logical place to look when someone says they have work to do. But nothing in there. Seeing that was his first and only guess was a failure Gavin decided to cheat and start sniffing Ryan out. He found the man in the bedroom, where he was sitting comfortably on the bed reading a book with a snack and drink. Oh, and he was drawing out blood. That was happening too. “Ah! Sorry!”

“Gavin?” Gavin quickly covered his eyes and turned away. Why he felt the need to do that who knows. Ryan wasn't exposed or anything, but maybe because this was supposed to be a private moment. Ryan did leave without saying what he was doing after all. Gavin felt like he was intruding. “Just uh, give me a minute.” Ryan said rather calmly. If he was feeling shy or anything he was masking it well. He carefully pulled the line from his arm and sealed it off from dripping back out.

Gavin tried to wait patiently but of course the bugger was curious along with impatient. He turned around, opening his eyes and saw Ryan had his hand clamped over the bend of his arm and red peeking out between the fingers. “Do you need any help cleaning up?”

“Uh right, I wouln't want to put you in a weird spot. But if you don't mind.”

“Not at all.” Gavin walked over to Ryan and sat next to him. I promise not to drink. Only close it up.”

“I trust you.” The two blushed, staring at one another. Gavin finally moved after a weird bout of silence and staring. He took Ryan's forearm towards him and put his face near the bend. He was efficient and quick, just giving a few licks and the small blood spot was gone. Before pulling back, Gavin gave a small kiss to the spot in a moment of brave stupidity.

“Do you want me to clean the rest too?” He asked, his cheeks still blushing slightly.

“W-wha? Oh uh.” Ryan was flustered now, all pink and flubbing his words. “Yeah. If you want.” Gavin gave a smile before putting his tongue back to Ryan's skin. He took his time savoring the moment, was he licked up the blood smeared on Ryan's arm and hand. What was once embarrassing and shy was now turning into something more intimate for the two.

Once everything was wiped up, Gavin set Ryan's hand down and looked up at the man. “So, that turned into a thing yeah?”

“Yeah. But I liked it.” Ryan admitted.

“Well that's good. Good to know I completely didn't muddle things up for us.”

“No, I was almost done anyway. You just surprised me when you came in. For some reason it made me feel nervous all of a sudden and I don't know why.”

“Kinda felt that way for me as well. You wanted to be alone and I came nosing around.”

“That's going to get you in trouble one day.”

“But not today, right?”

“Not today.”

\----------------------------

“He's not going to get it. I'm tellin' ya we have to hit him over the head with this.”

“He's a lot smarter than you give him credit for Michael.”

“I'm not saying he's not smart. I'm saying he's an oblivious idiot.” Michael deadpanned.

“He can't be as bad as I was.” added Jeremy.

“Except he is. That's been made very apparent.” Ryan rolled his eyes at Michael.

The three had been discussing the best way to ask Gavin to join their, family, would be the best way to word it. It's been quite some time now and they all have grown very fond of the British vampire. Ryan wanted to take a more gentle approach, like how he did with Jeremy. But Michael and Jeremy were leaning more towards the direct approach, saying it would be for effective. “Just invite him over, tell him and it'll be done and over with.” Michael reiterated for the fifth time. Ryan frowned at the other.

“If I do that we could scare him away.” 

“Are you sure we shouldn't just tell Gavin together?” asked Jeremy.

“Based on this conversation we're currently having? Yes I'm sure I should tell him alone.” Ryan sighed. “I'll do it and by the end of the night Gavin will know of our intentions.”

The next day Ryan texted Gavin, asking if he wanted to hang out after work. He suggested they grab some food while the other lads were still at work. Which was actually true; it wasn't a lie Ryan made up. Michael was doing prep work for an event they were catering too and Jeremy was teaching a night class. If timed right, Ryan could get everything out in the open with Gavin done before the boys get home. Then they could have a nice night together.

So since this was sort of a date Ryan wore a nice shirt and jeans, paired with his old letterman jacket. It was nice but nothing over the top. He arrived to the coffee shop early so when he walked in Gavin was still working on drink orders. Ryan was fine with sitting and waiting. When went to sit down Jon had spotted him. “He'll be done shortly. There's only a few orders left.”

“I'm aright with waiting.”

“Just going to wait here? Sitting around all fancy dressed?” Jon asked with a sly grin. Ryan's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

“Not that fancy.” He mumbled.

“Better be careful or Gavin might think this is a date.”

“What if that's my intentions?”

“That would explain why your boyfriends have been showing up lately. Even when you're not with them they're coming in.” Jon was one of the few people that knew Ryan had more than one boyfriend. He was a good friend and Ryan trusted Jon. He was not one to judge ever. The relationship wasn't a complete secret, but it wasn't publicized either. “Well whatever you're up to Ryan, I wish you good luck.” Jon gave a playful winked before walking away. At the same time Gavin was coming over towards the table.

“Sorry about that Ryebread. Hope you haven't been waiting on me for too long.” Gavin smiled apologetically.

“It was barely a wait. Are you ready to go?” Ryan asked as he stood up.

“Yeah!” Gavin's smile brightened immensely as he grabbed Ryan's arm and started pulling to towards the door. “You getting' all dressed up for me Ryan?”

“Maybe.”

“Wow, way to make me feel underdressed.”

“You look great just as you are.” Gavin blushed, muttering a quick 'thank you' as they go into Ryan's car.

“You mentioned getting some food together. Did you pick a place already?”

“I got something in mind, yeah. Why? Got a suggestion?”

“Oh n-no, I trust you'll pick a top place.” Gavin sounded pretty nervous. Did he know that this was a date? That could make this better or worse.

“If you're not hungry, or rather just take some blood instead-”

“No! I mean, I want to spend time with you.” Gavin looked up at Ryan. “You asked me to go to dinner. So let's go get some dinner.” Ryan looks to Gavin, smiling at the vampire as he reaches for his hand. He gave a small squeeze and then started the car.

Ryan took them somewhere nice and simple. Somewhere they could just sit and talk for a while. He thought about taking them to Michael's restaurant, but then immediately decided against that. They arrived to the restaurant Ryan picked out and headed inside, getting a booth along the wall. “Hey Ryan?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?” Ryan looked up from his menu, seeing a somewhat serious look on Gavin's face.

“Of course.” He said.

“Is there something you're not telling me?”

“Why would you ask that?” Gavin sighed, his eyes trailing downward.

“The lads have been acting funny. Like, Michael has seemed extra grumpy lately. Is there something bugging him? Am I'm doing something to upset him?”

“Dear god no.” Ryan quickly assured. “You've done nothing wrong Gavin.”

“Then what's this weird vibe I've been feeling?” Gavin was so worried he was fucking up. This was the last thing any of them wanted. Ryan was now regretting not going to Michael's restaurant. Then he would have had back up for this, and Michael himself can tell Gavin he's not mad at the Brit.

“It's nothing you've done Gavin. It's more that what we've done.” Ryan sighed. “There's something we've been trying to tell you but we were trying to figure out the best way to go about it.”

“I don't understand.” Gavin was so confused and it stand to reason. Ryan was fucking things up; flubbing all over the place and not making it as clear as he could.

“This is a date.” He blurted, his cheeks going instantly red. Gavin's jaw actually dropped and Ryan wish he could shrink away.

It was then that their waiter showed up to ask them about drink orders. Neither had really looked at the menu yet. “Could you get us two diet cokes love?” asked Gavin, sounding almost perfectly fine. The waiter smiled and promised to be right back with the drinks. Gavin then turned back to Ryan and asked, “This is a date?” Ryan nodded. “Do Michael and Jeremy know?” Another nod. “Do they feel this way too?” And another nod.

The Brit sighed, slouching in his seat as he processed his thoughts. “How come they didn't come on this date too then? Do they really have work right now?”

“They do. And honestly, I thought that was better. That having all three of us here to tell you would be overwhelming.”

“Oh. Guess that makes some sense.” Gavin's expression was hard to read. It was near blank. But then suddenly the vampire started to cry and threw his face into his hands.

“G-Gavin?! I'm sorry. Did I upset you?” Ryan reached over to Gavin, putting a hand over the other's.

“No. You just made me one of the happiest people ever.” The crying was starting to draw eyes towards their table. Thankfully the tears didn't last long. “I thought I made you guys mad and that's why you all were acting so funny. But here you are taking me out, saying its a date, and telling me that you all want to date me.” Ryan took hold of Gavin's hands and pulled them away from his face.

“We most certainly want you with us Gavin.” Ryan spoke with the softest tone. The waiter returned with their drinks, but as he placed them down he could read the scene and see something was up. What with how close the two were leaning across the booth's table.

“Would you like to-go cups for these?”

“Please.” They took the sodas and left; going straight to the house.

The two cuddle up on the couch with whatever movie they found first. There were lots of kisses tossed around. Gavin was an excited ball of affection and fluff; changing his position every minute to hug and cuddle Ryan in all sorts of different manners. At one point Ryan had to get up to make himself some dinner. “Do you want anything Gavin? I could make you a sandwich too. Or grab you a bag.”

“I can wait.”

“Wait?”

“Well, its just, I wanted to ask if I could drink from you. Its ok if its not! It's probably way too soon for me to be asking for that.” Gavin became flustered at his own boldness. He started rambling and while he did so Ryan walked over. Ryan kissed Gavin and effectively shut him up.

“You can drink from me. Just let me eat this first.”

“Ok.” The vampire blushed. Gavin thought he was being extremely forward but that had worked out better than he could have imagined. Ryan finished his sandwich and some of his soda. He set everything down on the coffee table.

“How would you like to do this? You can bite my wrist, my arm, or?”

“May I bite from your neck?”

“Sure.” After that there were no further questions. Gavin got in real close, and then everything happened super fast. Ryan felt the familiar prick and sink of fangs, followed by his blood being pulled from him. There was no fear this time. Just love and affection for each other and god was it wonderful.

As much as Gavin wanted to take it slow and enjoy this, this wasn't the time for that. He took just enough and then closed the puncture. The vampire whispered, “Thank you love.” Then he gave a kiss on the cheek. From there the two went back to snuggling and movie watching.

After some time had passed Ryan had drifted off to sleep. Gavin was lying on top of Ryan, so when he felt Ryan lax under him he turned to check on him. The human looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Jeremy and Michael came home shortly after this. They were greeted with the adorable scene in the living room. It only took them one look at things to know what had happened, both vampires giving Gavin a knowing smirk. “Guess he told you?” asked Michael.

“Maybe.” Gavin answered with red cheeks. “We had a lovely little talk and then had some dinner.”

“Ryan was supposed to take you out to dinner.”

“We were about to, but things happened and we decided that coming here was better.” Gavin's hands ran through Ryan's hair, occasionally drifting down and tracing over where the faint mark he had left.

“You cheeky fuck.” Michael chuckled loudly, somehow without waking up Ryan. He walked over and pulled Gavin in for a kiss. Jeremy eagerly came over to get his own kiss as well, the three snickering like idiots. 

“This is so amazing. I can't believe this is happening.” said Gavin. “I don't deserve you lot.”

“Shut up.” Jeremy noggied Gavin. The sudden movement stirred Ryan, but he just rolled over.

“You idiots are going to wake him up.” Michael smacked the two upside the head. “Put something good on tv. I'm gonna get us bevs and we're gonna have a sappy night in.”

“Yes dear.”


End file.
